


Sleepover

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Kageyama gets invited to an sleepover that is hosted by Oikawa
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tobio pulls his blanket over his head to ignore the beeping but it didn't seem to work. 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tobio groans and grabs his phone to see why it keeps beeping. He see that he have misses messages from his former senpai. Tobio feels himself smiles because he still have a crush on him. 

Oikawa-Senpai:

Oi Tobio-chan

Oikawa-Senpai:

R u even awake

Oikawa-Senpai:

WAKE UP! 

Oikawa-Senpai:

Damn, do I have to come over there

Oikawa-Senpai:

WAKE THE EFF UP!! 

Oikawa-Senpai:

Ugh

As he reads through the messages, he is confuse on why his former senpai have message him. 

Oikawa-Senpai:

U better not leave me on read

Tobio:

I'm not

Oikawa-Senpai:

Better not, anyhow r u free the whole day? 

Tobio:

Yea, why?

Oikawa-Senpai:

Cause I'm having a sleepover tonight and I want you to come also I want u to help me get ready

Tobio:

I will come but y not ask Iwaizumi to help set up

Oikawa-Senpai:

Cause I want YOU to help, so r u gonna help me or not

Tobio:

U do know I don't have a car, right?

Oikawa-Senpai:

I'm not an idiot, I'll pick u up

Tobio:

What time?

Oikawa-Senpai:

Well, that's the thing

Tobio:

Did u keep u promise and came over here to wake me up?

Oikawa-Senpai:

I'm outside

Tobio:

I'll let u in

* * *

Tobio gets up and let Tooru inside. He forgets that he's not wearing any pants, till Tooru helps and hurries inside. 

"No one but me can see you like that," Tooru states. 

Tobio stares with an confuse look towards Tooru. Tooru pouts and marches up to him and pulls down his shirt. 

"Oh," Tobio says looking down. 

Tooru sighs and guides Tobio through the house and to his room. 

"Now get some clothes on," Tooru says pushing Tobio towards his closet

Tobio ends up with a over size hoodie and some sweat pants. Tobio quickly gets change and comes back out of the bathroom. Tooru have made himself comfortable on his bed. He plays with the end of his hoodie till he hears a chuckle. 

"You are still shy as always," Tooru chuckles standing up. 

Tobio blush as Tooru gently grabs his hand and leads him out of the house. They pile into the car and Tooru pulls out of the driveway. The car is quiet but neither of them care. Tobio takes the chance to look over towards Tooru to take in his appearance. Tooru feels Tobio staring at him so he looks over at him. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Tooru asks. 

"No, just looking," Tobio says looking out his window. 

"Hmm," Tooru says looking back at the road. 

* * *

After they get done shopping they go to Tooru's house to set up. That is where Tobio meets Tooru's family. After a few minutes of them talking, Tooru's family leave and Tobio and Tooru are once again alone. They go into the kitchen and takes everything out of the bags. 

"Everyone else will be here around three," Tooru says. 

Tobio takes out phone and see that it is already one-thirty. 

"Who's all coming?" Tobio asks putting away his phone. 

"Hajime, Akira, and Yuutarou," Tooru says putting the drinks in the fridge. 

Tobio nods his head and pulls out everything out of the bags. Tobio starts to wonder why Tooru invited him over here, because Tooru didn't like him in middle school and they hardly say anything to each other. 

"I invited you over here because I want to restart our relationship," Tooru says. 

Tobio turns around and stares at him. 

"You was talking out loud," Tooru admits. 

Tobio blushes as Tooru comes up to him. Tooru lifts Tobio onto the counter and stands between his legs. 

"I also want to start a business romantic relationship with you," Tooru admits. 

"So do I," Tobio whispers. 

Tobio leans in and gently kisses Tooru, the said boy kisses immediately kisses back. And ringing breaks their kiss and causes Tobio to jump and bite Tooru's lip. Tooru leans back and digs out his phone out of his jacket while rubbing his lip. 

"Hello," He says answering. 

_"Do we need to buy anything before we get to your house?" Akira asks._

"No, Tobio-chan and I already got everything covered," Tooru says wrapping an arm around Tobio.

_"You better not hurt him," Akira says._

"Trust me I won't," Tooru says staring at Tobio. 

* * *

By four everyone makes it to Tooru's house. After everyone finishing eating, Akira and Yuutarou forces everyone into a circle. 

"Now it's time to play truth or dare," Akira announces. 

Hajime and Tooru groans while Tobio gets pull between Akira and Yuutarou. 

"I'll start," Akira says.

He looks around the circle and his eyes lands on Tobio. 

"Truth or dare," Akira says. 

"Dare," Tobio says. 

"I dare you to go to Tooru's room and put one of his hoodies on," Akira says. 

Tobio nods his head and goes upstairs once Tooru's gives him the directions his room. He goes to the closet and grabs a random hoodie. He puts it on and goes back downstairs to the game. It's Tobio turn, so he picks Hajime. 

"Truth," Hajime says. 

Tobio thinks but he comes up empty. 

"Umm," Tobio starts while trying to find a question that won't ruin the night. 

"Is it true that you are a good cook?" Tobio asks with his voice an octave higher. 

"That what I've been told," Hajime says. 

The games continues till everyone is ready to go to sleep. Tobio is close to being asleep when someone pokes the top of his head. He opens his eyes and leans his head up to see Tooru crouching down beside him. He makes a motion for Tobio to follow him. Which ends up being where is sleeping at. Hajime isn't that far from them so Tobio is careful so he doesn't wake up. Tooru pulls Tobio onto his lap and starts kissing him. Tobio kisses back and wraps his arms around Tooru's neck. Tooru's hands goes to Tobio's waist and make gentle motions on them. They make out for a few minutes till Tobio is fighting to stay awake. 

"Time to go to sleep little one," Tooru whispers. 

They rearrange themselves to where Tobio is laying on top of him with his head on Tooru's shoulder and Tooru's arms around his waist. 

"Night Tooru," Tobio whispers. 

"Night," Tooru whispers back. 


End file.
